Systems and methods are provided for establishing prioritized association between child devices and parent devices operating in a time slotted channel hopping (TSCH) network. Utility companies, home automation providers, industrial automation providers, scientific and environmental application providers, and other resource providers may communicate with endpoints via devices operating on a TSCH network, such as those defined by IEEE 802.15.4 and IEEE 802.15.4(e). Parent devices (e.g., electric meters, routers) are connected via a TSCH network. Parent devices are also referred to herein as parent nodes or TSCH nodes. Child devices are endpoint nodes that are used to monitor and/or manage consumption of resources (e.g., electricity, heat, water, other utilities, as well as other types of resources). In some aspects, child devices (also referred to herein as “child nodes”) can be Internet-Of-Things (IoT) enabled devices that can be used in smart power grid and smart home technologies. Child devices are utilized as endpoints in TSCH networks and communicate messages on power consumption readings and other resource information with the parent devices. In other aspects, child devices can be mobile devices that are passing through the coverage area for one or more parent devices in the TSCH network.
Parent devices operating on an IEEE 802.15.4 network can support a limited number of child devices. Once the maximum number of child devices have joined/associated with a parent device, the parent device can no longer accept any additional child devices. There is a need for prioritized association between parent devices and child devices joining the network and requiring priority access to the TSCH network.